


Últimos momentos

by Azulz



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Gen, Last Moments, No Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulz/pseuds/Azulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entonces, siente como si algo lo atravesara, como si su corazón dejase de palpitar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Últimos momentos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El universo de Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. Escribo sin fines de lucro.

El rencor se instala en su corazón mientras se sienta en las escaleras del lugar donde ha decidido esconderse. Su único deseo era mejorar el mundo, limpiar la maldad, ¿y así se lo pagaban? El odio consume su interior mientras piensa en que hará ahora que se pudo librar indefinidamente de Near y todo el resto, a pesar de que ya saben que él es Kira. Siente un ardor terrible en el brazo izquierdo, pero parece que al fin ha dejado de sangrar.

Entonces, siente como si algo lo atravesara, como si su corazón dejase de palpitar. Ryuk. No sabe que pensar. Todo se hace una bola confusa de miedos, deseos y rencor puro. Piensa en L, esa persona que dificultó su trabajo y que lo molestó hasta después de su muerte. Lo ve al frente suyo, burlándose de él.

‹‹Y…Yo seré…el Dios del Nuevo Mundo››, son sus últimos pensamientos, mientras el mundo desaparece frente a sus ojos.


End file.
